


Under your skin

by orphan_account



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heath takes care of his partner, who returned to a more violent and dangerous wrestling style again.





	Under your skin

"You're an idiot," Heath mumbled while applying moisturizer on Rhyno's back. His partner was lying prone on the bed, only dressed in black briefs. Heath knew that he was in pain after his_ Falls Count Anywhere _match with Elgin. "Did you really have to immediately go after the biggest and meanest guy in the company?"

"Gotta make an impact," Rhyno joked.

Heath sighed. "Can't you at least wear knee pads when you have a Street Fight? I won't push you around in a wheelchair if you bust your kneecaps."

"Yes, you will." Rhyno rolled onto his back. His eyes were full of love and appreciation for his partner, and Heath quickly forgot his anger.

He leaned down and kissed him. From afar, Rhyno's skin seemed to be smooth. But this close, close enough for Heath to feel the heat radiating from his body, he could see all of his scars. There were a few on his forehead, and one ran through his right eyebrow. There was also a small scar on his chin and a long one on his left shoulder.

Barbed wire, steel chairs, trashcans, and even a shopping cart had destroyed his body. A neck injury had almost ended his career, but after a successful surgery he came back stronger than ever.

Rhyno knew the origins of most of his scars, and Heath loved to listen to his endless stories about_ the good old times. _Some of them scared him, though. "I'm just worried about you," he said. "You aren't 20 anymore."

Rhyno raised his eyebrows. "Oh, are you saying I'm old?"

Heath ignored his question and changed the subject. "Is it true that violence gets you off more than a blow job?"

Rhyno chuckled. He knew that his partner had watched that old ECW video. "I don't know. Maybe you can convince me otherwise?" he teased him, and Heath noticed a stir in his briefs.

"If anyone can, it's me, right?" Heath grinned for a moment before he became serious again. "Just promise me that you'll be more careful, okay?"

"I can't promise you that. I'm a wild animal who was confined to a cage for too long-"

"Hey, I still work for that company!"

"And are you happy?"

Heath hesitated. "Well, I was 24/7 Champion-"

"You mean that title that was also held by Kelly Kelly and some random Fox guy?"

Heath swallowed hard. Then he grinned again - although Rhyno wasn't sure how genuine that smile was. "About that blow job..."


End file.
